The worlds we live
by Tale master redux
Summary: Having the power to turn fiction into reality? en waking up again in the body of a future Death Eater in a medieval wizarding world? Totally not cool. For one Issei Hyoudou this is new reality and he saying death to CANON and Hello Fanon storyline. Still a Pervert though, but blame that on 'The Human Atomic Bomb.'
1. Chapter 1

**The worlds we live.**

**Disclaimer: High school DxD and any anime, games or book series mentioned in this fic does not belong to me and they belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter 1: Immortal Idiots plus silent dragon equals a broken character.**

Have you ever even for a minute wanted your favourite story to be real or even have one of the awesome gadgets or powers in your favourite fantasy or science-fiction book?

For one Issei Hyoudou this was not a wish but a part of his life. For you see he had this strange ability to make anything fictional real. Not the characters mind you but the abilities and the gadgets.

Though for him to make them real, he had to experience the memories of one of the character of whatever series he had chosen. This did prove to be a burden as he had to take some time to fully integrate the memories

This side effect of his ability ensured that he did not just spam random superpowers but it also put a limit to how much this ability could be used not to mention he was also influenced by the character whose memories he was experiencing.

So while Issei was not what you call a godlike character in terms of strength but he sure as hell was a broken character.

But before we go into what he had done with his ability and what he was going to do with it, let's see who Issei Hyoudou really was.

Issei Hyoudou was an average 15 year old Japanese teenager, with brown hair and mostly ordinary looks and average grades he was not a person one would call special, except for one thing his affinity with anything perverse. Seriously, he had quite the abnormal sexual behaviour.

Now in one future, scratch that in almost all his future he was destined to live a life of perversity till the age of 17, then get kill by his girlfriend and be revived as a servant of one Rias Gremory by forsaking his humanity and becoming a devil. He would then go on to kick ass and take names as one would say and gather a harem of women all the while not forsaking his perverted habits, though to be honest that did save him as he call a god of breasts from another dimension to help him due to his extreme love for breasts. No seriously, that happened.

As ridiculous as it was that happened in another timeline and this one was nothing like the others.

In this timeline Issei never met the old man who showed him the wonders of oppai and instead to fill the void left by the loss of his best friend Issei engrossed himself in mangas, anime and games, not to mention western comics like Marvel and DC.

Then at the age of eleven he discovered his power to make fiction a reality.

Using this he first tried on a bunch of mangas, anime and games like Yu Yu Hakusho, Magical girl Nanoha, Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Fullmetal Alchemist and Digimon.

Now while he was not able to learn everything about them or create all the skills and abilities that were in the series, he was able to learn and create quite a few things from them.

From Yu Yu Hakusho he learned quite a bit about fighting and strangely the training and teaching methods, he guessed he could still train himself and trained someone else; still it would have been a lot cooler if he could have gotten some knowledge about the spirit powers.

From the Nanoha series he learn a lot about device creation and magical theory but failed to instantly create them, he still need to find the proper materials and learn a lot of algebra and Math to make the spell work. He was still nowhere near throwing giant death ray of friendship like it was going out of style.

From Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones he learned what he deemed extremely unsuited for him politics and proper etiquettes, what was HE, supposed to do with them.

From FF: TA he learned how to create the items and tools that allowed a person to use the magic spells and abilities including how to enhanced an item, they really should have put the item enhancement in the game, still need the proper material to create them.

From Fullmetal Alchemist he learned the basic alchemy of transmutation, even though he needed to create circles that take hours, gather the materials to transmute and can't create homunculus, the elixir of life and gold and not create something from nothing, he could just about transmute anything he wanted except for gold and the philosopher stone. Issei really had fun transmuting dead leaves into rubies and silver, even if it took three days to do so.

From Digimon he got a Digivice not that useful in the real world or without a partner Digimon but it did had the complete database of all Digimons and all there evolutions and the method to reach them and the Digivice was also a great tool for hacking too, it also acted as a smartphone too which was cool. Still he really wished he had gotten a Digimon partner.

While he did not gain what he really wanted out of them, Issei was able to confirm a lot about his new ability and its side effects. Issei found that he could not use this ability in more than five times in a row. And that while he could create something he desired from the source he was using he gained something extra along and that it was not guaranteed that it would work every time.

Issei also found that he got some faint memories of the characters too, like Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho, Yuuno from Nanoha, Seth from Fire Emblem, and Marche from FF: TA, Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist and Gennai from Digimon.

They were not full memories but bits and pieces of the character like some certain scenes from the series. He also got some personality traits form them too. Now he a bit more chivalrous and had a bit of a hero complex due to Seth and Kuwabara, had some knowledge of tactics and leadership quality from Marche and Seth, hot-headedness and not quite caring of the consequences and strong determination to reach his goals from Kuwabara and Greed and acquired an interest in history due Gennai and Yuuno and let's not forget his new found possessiveness and hoarding and collecting of things of interest due to Greed.

Issei really had a hard time sometimes struggling to not give into his newfound urges as sometime they really made him act out of character as his parents say. He just told them that it was due to his best friend leaving that he was acting like this, though not the best excuse he had, but Greed was great at lying so his parents believed him, even though his Seth part of himself really disapproved of it.

He later got enough control over his urges but would sometime indulge them like helping people out, collecting complete manga series or games, and getting into fights with some kids who bullied others.

Issei dared not use his powers on the more graphical and horror theme series of anything least he get some disturbing memories or develop sociopathic tendencies, so no Hellsing as much as Issei like to think of Alucard as a Badass and want his powers, the characters are just a bit unhinged in the mental aspect, not that Greed was any better but he was tame compared to them.

It was quite all and well for the next few months. Issei had created himself a secrete base in a cave near the outskirts of the town which he had hidden quite well and had fun transmuting the required materials for the various items and devices he created and trained and practiced his fighting skills.

Then on his eleventh birthday Issei decided that he was ready for some new knowledge and powers so he browse his collections and finally selected two series of his liking, Rama ½ and Mahou Sensei Negima.

When he used ability, he got some unexpected out of the two, like the full knowledge of the various spells and contacts and the numerous magical and fighting techniques and patio items from Negima and the full in-depth knowledge of all the Martial Arts and the various ki techniques even of the amazons and the musk and Phoenix tribes.

This should not normally happen and Issei knew they would be repercussions and consequences and they did. For Issei had gotten the full unfiltered memories, emotions included of Happosai the Grandmaster of the Anything goes Martial Arts and 'The Bane of All Women' and of Jacobus 'Jack' Rakan 'The Immortal Fool', 'The Thousand Blades ', 'The Ultimate Hard Worker', 'The Human Atomic Bomb', 'The Man Who Cannot Die 'The Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You like And It Won't Do A Thing, Dammit'.

Over the next few years Issei had to relive and experience all the memories of both Jack Rakan and Happosai.

Issei saw how both the two men gained their incredible strength not trough any talent or secret training techniques but through sheer hard work.

He saw Happosai as a boy who wanted to become a martial artist but was denied due to him having no talent in the arts or not being born to a noble or rich family. He saw how he despite the jeers and insults about his talent or the lack of thereof pushed himself and train his body. Issei also saw how Happosai when denied entry or being refused to be trained spied on the Martial Artists and tried to imitate them often injuring himself in the process and sometimes being captured while spying and being punished for it.

Issei saw that despite Happosai realizing that he may never be the best martial artist due to his non-existent talent he refuse to give up the art and train himself immensely in all types of martial arts and later on combining them. He even saw Happosai as steal many secret techniques of the various schools martial arts and even improve them greatly. Happosai as Issei saw while he was not a genius by any means was a great hard worker and had a unfathomable drive to learn, which resulted in him not only learning about the arts but also of medicine, healing, economics and many other things.

Happosai all round was not a great person as he had stolen, lied and even killed, but Issei saw that while Happosai was a thief, conman and all he was also one who repaid his debts and honoured his words. Happosai may have stolen many secret techniques of various schools but in return he not only returned the stolen techniques to their rightful schools but also taught a great many students from said schools.

In the manga and anime Issei knew that Genma and Soun were Happosai's students for the Anything Goes Martial Arts but they were not the first as there were quite a few but sadly none of them lived to pass on his teaching as they died in wars or to diseases that plague the era.

In due Issei saw Happosai's many joys and sadness, his up and downs and of the memories of friends and families that he outlived of his life. Issei saw a man who tried to uphold his code as a martial artist but had to become a warrior and stain his hand in blood to protect all that he cared about.

Issei saw that the manga and anime clearly while depicting Happosai as a pervert did not show the true depth of his character and moreover the true extent of his martial arts mastery. Hell, Issei in his memories saw Happosai destroy a pyramid in Egypt and rebuilt it in two weeks and defeat hundreds of master class fighters at once, what he was doing in Egypt even Happosai didn't seem know about that.

There was so much more than that, Issei saw so much more of Happosai he just could just not compare him to just how the anime and manga portrayed him. They were so different it might as well as compare a housecat to a Bengal White Tiger. Issei greatly grew to respect the man even for all his numerous faults Issei still thought of him as someone to be respected.

But for Issei if living the memories of a 300+ old man was not enough he also had to relive the memories of a 50+ year old guy, who was basically an Immortal Idiot.

Issei really considered Jack Rakan an idiot. He really did, even after seeing all his genius in fighting and his very high intelligence which allowed him to wield a multitude of magic greater than the Thousand Master and learn new ones with but a glance. For Issei, Jack Rakan was an Idiot plain and simple.

No matter how intelligent or brilliant things Jack Rakan had done the people always saw Jack Rakan as an idiot and Issei could not blame them, after all even he as someone who was seeing his memories and had access to his innermost thought could not help but think of him as an idiot.

For Issei, Jack Rakan was too much, too much of everything.

He was brash, perverted, idiotic, brave, intelligent, insightful, determined, and stubborn and so many things which were at unbelievable levels for someone to handle.

Jack Rakan was just so many things that he was at an almost unbelievable existence and like his student's friend had said 'He was so broken that it was not even funny.'

Truly he was a Broken Character among Broken Characters, and he reached that level of power through sheer hard work.

Issei saw how Rakan had become so strong and powerful and it was not something anyone could just do.

Rakan was not a talented in magic or fighting nor was he the most intelligent or insightful person too. He was just average at first and then worked hard to become what he was.

Starting off as a gladiator fighter at a small age, Rakan trained himself in both magical and physical combat in order to not only survives in the arena, but also striving to become the best in there was.

It was not easy as Issei saw and there were many times he came close to dying even after going through intense training, which prompted him to train more and more. Soon he started winning and became unbeatable in the ring and gained incredible wealth due to his growing fame and reputation as the Undefeated Champion.

He soon left his gladiator career behind after gaining his freedom and became a bounty hunter to search for new challenges.

He was not an instantly successful Bounty Hunter/Mercenary as he found that there was more to the business that just catching the criminal and beating them to a pulp, even though that helps.

He was cheated and conned a lot during his early years both by his targets and rival mercenaries and Bounty Hunters. This forced Jack Rakan to not just become smart, intelligent and insightful but also delve into the other aspects of magic like Contacts, curses, barriers, tracking and concealing techniques etc. to become a better Mercenary/Bounty Hunter. It was that or stay as an average Hunter and die, which for someone that was regarded as an Unbeatable Champion was a big no, no.

Issei saw Jack Rakan become someone form an average person of average intelligence work hard to become someone of exception skills and frightening intelligence.

Issei thought that for someone to reach such levels one had to have incredible talent or hidden intelligence that just had to honed, even Protagonists in manga and comics had hidden talents or secret techniques which helped them gain power at the level which Rakan had. But to see someone who had no talent or had no access to any secret training techniques or facilities gain so much with pure hard work was awe inspiring and Issei could not help but look up to Jack Rakan and want to be like him, even when he regarded him as an idiot.

Issei saw that Jack was betrayed and tricked quite a lot of times as a mercenary and Issei thought that it had to have made him a bit jaded and he was but still saw Jack saw the best in people and just adapted himself to become more intelligent and insightful to avoid such situation and treated most of them like pranks and friendly spars. First time Issei saw someone become wise due to idiocy and naivety. Though this also made him to become quite greedy too and start to care less about things.

Issei also saw that Jack Rakan was well versed in politics due to his profession and also help solve many political situations from escalating, even if they were done in the most idiotic fashion with massive property damage. Seriously how does one solve a dispute about missing artefacts by kidnapping a princess and running around the county like a pair of wanted convicts?

There were many other political problems like these that Jack Rakan help solve and became both well like and hated due to the way he solve them. This also gave him enough insight and information to conclude that a war was coming and he prepared for it.

Then when the war came he started wreaking the enemy forces and soon became a terror on the battlefield and greatly helped the war effort though various other means.

When he was later sent to hunt down Nagi and his group he felt something off about the war and most of all wanted to end it quickly. So he Joined Ala Rubra in order to end the war, the fact that they were a fun bunch to hang out with really help matter too.

Then it was like a grand adventure after that, hiding from the governments, helping the war, uncovering a grand conspiracy, taking down dragons and mages of great power and fighting 'The Life Maker', a near godlike being who was the root of all this. It was great fun and exciting when it was all said and done not to mention terrifying too, for Issei it really was terrifying and thrilling to see such memories and experiencing them.

The next years saw the dissolution of Ala Rubra and all its members went their separate ways and Jack Rakan went back to being a Mercenary though it did not had the same appeal it once had after travelling with Nagi and the gang.

Issei saw how Jack spent the next few years in relative peace by taking missions from time to time and honing his already impressive skills to their limits. He still kept in touch with the others and was on the lookout for any Cosmo Entelechies activity.

Then years later he met Negi, Nagi's son. He was an interesting boy and had managed to trick him to train him it was quite an experience training him and when he fought him in the final of the gladiator tournament it was the most fun he had in years.

Later Cosmo Entelechies were up to no good again and he helped The Al Alba defeat them though he felt that he quite side-lined in all this but hey it was a challenge and he loved every bit of it.

Issei later saw Jack Rakan live life more peacefully than before like a burden had been lifted and seem to have become like a wise old man thought he was still the Immortal Idiot.

There were many other things Issei saw of Rakan just like Happosai and all his happiness and sadness were laid bare and this insight made Issei want to become more and more Like the Immortal Idiot named Jack Rakan.

At the age of fifteen Issei had seen the memories of two men who were worlds apart and so different yet similar in many ways like two sides of a coin. He now had access to everything the Ranma ½ and Negima universe had to offer, combined with the memories and experience of Happosai and Jack Rakan he was quite a broken character in terms of power and combat Prowess, yet it was not without its share of side effects and consequences.

Since his eleventh birthday Issei had started viewing the memories of Jack Rakan and Happosai and this started to change him more and more each passing day.

Just like the previous memories of the various characters he had gotten and was affected by their personalities, Issei was struggling to not lose himself in the memories of the two people.

He had already changed greatly due to the small fraction of the memories he had gotten but with two lifetimes wroth of memories his personality began to radically change overtime.

He became more like the two idiots whose memories he had inherited and became more fun loving, carefree and laidback as he grew yet those who met him could not deny the maturity and wisdom he displayed that were beyond his age.

Then there were the nightmares he had that were cause due to the memories.

Nightmares of blood and death, of horrors of the rotting flesh of the undead and the vicious merciless nature of the monsters that lurked in the shadows.

He saw the horrors of war, through the memories of the two men and it was beyond terrifying.

He saw how men could kill one another and their merciless ways of doing so in war, war where morals and peace was the first casualty and survival became more important than victory, war where even a good man was slowly transformed into monsters and yet did not know it for there were other monsters greater in the battlefield. Whether it was in the memories of Happosai or Jack Rakan, war was something that never changed, truly war, war never changes.

Happosai had lived a long life and seen many wars during his lifetime and participated in many of them. He had waded through the battlefields littered with the death and wounded, some created with his own hands while some the aftermath of others. They were not pretty, they were never a pretty sight and there was nothing but despair and loss in them.

Issei would sometimes wake up remembering those battlefields hearing the groans and echoes of dying men and the smell of blood and rotting corpses. They now haunted him just as they had haunted Happosai during his life and even though they became bearable as he experience more of the memories he was now undoubtedly tainted by the horrors of war.

Just like Happosai, Jack Rakan had also seen war and had cause many death in it but what gave Issei nightmares were the monsters he hunted during his time as a Mercenary. Jack was a great Bounty Hunter and thus went after many dangerous criminals and creature that were truly the stuff of nightmares.

Jack had hunted mages had done great crimes and performed many vile experiments of both sentient creature and humans alike. He had hunted down mages who would use the blackest aspects of magic to gain power at the cost of many innocent lives and so much more. Happosai had seen what mad scientists could do to their fellow human beings for the sake of science and seeing what mages could do to other in their pursuit was terrifying. It was one thing to hear about mad scientist and their experiments and it was another to see a real live one, one that would use both science and magic for their immoral experiments.

The scenes of the laboratories of those madmen were enough to give nightmares that would last a lifetime to any sane person, but that was not all that Issei had seen and there were more.

Sometimes creatures that were created by madmen were horrid and were a perversion of nature but even they could fall short of the true monsters that Mother Nature had created. Creatures so terrifying and monstrous that one could not help but scream in denial of its existence and a sane mind scream at that impossible creature, that seem to break all rules of nature yet obeys them to the highest degree.

Some monster should just not exist yet existed and thrived in nature and defied all logical reasoning, they were myths given life and men could not help but be afraid of them and Jack Rakan hunted them like a brave hero or a suicidal idiot, considering his reputation he was mostly seen as a suicidal idiot for the most part.

Even when Issei knew such creature could be hunted and killed, that fact did nothing to quell his fear of them as some were such that even scared Rakan, so how could he, a simple boy not be afraid of them.

With the nightmares increasing over time, Issei tried many things to distract himself in order to not think of them.

He started to train in martial arts more and more and train his body to its limits using the Happosai and Jack Rakan training techniques alongside the ones he learned from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. He created armbands and leg guards like the one Yusuke used in the show, but altering it so that it would train his ki, spirit energy and magic alongside his body.

He had found out that he had magic while meditating once and before that had gained access to both his ki and spirit energy while training before.

It was an incredible experience using them and with the memories of the various characters he had gotten, he really trained himself properly in each field, though magic was really tricky as the Nanoha verse magic and Negima verse magic as well as the Final Fantasy Verse magic was very different in nature.

The Nanoha verse magic relied on calculation and math alongside geometry and other aspects of science, like physics and chemistry to truly be powerful, with the Linker Core acting as a source of power for the spells with devices used to help in the calculation of the spells.

While Final Fantasy used items, gems and weapons to cast spells with the person only able to cast the spells with the items and gems after mastering them, with man acting as a power source though there were some other methods and many more things Issei did not have the complete knowledge of the Final Fantasy brand of magic.

Then there was the Negima verse magic where anyone could theoretically use magic with enough practice and through the use of pactio and items and by forming contacts. One just had to train him/herself to reach an adequate level of magic even at a young age before embarking on the journey to become a Magister Magi for further training. Magical knowledge help but magic reserves also played a great part in it to and not to mention the different styles of magic and the methods in which they were used also played a part in how one developed as a mage. There were other things to consider too but emotions and magical reserves and knowledge played a great part in it and while it was independent of science unlike the magic of Nanoha verse but if one was smart enough one could really use magic and science to accomplish really great things.

Issei really had an easy yet difficult time with magic due to the difference in the various forms of magic and the different styles of magic from said forms.

He had mainly focused on the Negima verse magic due to getting all the knowledge about it and the experience of using it due to Jack's memories. He practiced and trained in it till he was a level of spam spell like the thousand lightning like no tomorrow all the while increasing his arsenal of spell by digging in the knowledge he had gotten.

He was even able to create an artificial linker core, though it was in the form of a locket and had only A+ in power in terms of Nanoha verse magic, nowhere the AAA+ ranking of Nanoha, but had very high magic regeneration rate and could also passively heal and regenerate the wounds of the person wearing it. It was created using the principles of all the three verses magic, with the healing mainly from the Final Fantasy verse.

He even created a replica of Evangeline's Resort with lots of alchemy and a total of 6 months to finish. This became his new base though he still used the secret base in the cave. In the resort he created a large library in the form of twin towers, a workshop for creating items, an armoury and storeroom to store various items and a large training area and finally a master bedroom, a number of guestrooms, bathrooms and a kitchen for the time he would spend, apart from those it was almost an exact replica of the actual resort, though the area was enlarge to a small city level.

He had set it so that a person would spend at least one day on the resort before they could leave with one hour equalling two months. Issei spent a lot of time in the resort training and crafting new items, alongside writing lots on books on magic and martial arts to fill both the library and the armoury.

There in the resort Issei would practice to his heart's content and without worrying about someone discovering though he made sure to create barriers that would hide any trace of magic. He often meditated fully integrate the knowledge he had gotten and spend hours trying to come up with new techniques which were suited for him.

Combining Jack's determination and raw power and ability to create ridiculous skills and Happosai ability to mix and mash anything in a proper technique alongside the full knowledge of all the martial arts and their secrets that he had gotten, Issei created quite a lot of skills not just for unarmed combat but also for a variety of weapon oriented fighting style both magical and non-magical.

With the creation of the resort Issei had a lot of time in his hand as he could practice and train for months without missing out on life. Yet his social life was either in the stat of non-existence or complicated due to the fact that he was always training and was more mature than the kids of his age.

He had a fun loving, laid back attitude that help him easily make friends yet after some time those same friends became some sort of students for him and though they still share a deep bond in the form of teacher and student, there was no true companionship like there was among equals. They all looked up to him and thus Issei never made any real friends.

Sure this made him famous among his peers and was seen as some sort of leader but Issei just couldn't connect with them. He had an easier time connecting with the adults and all of them even Issei acknowledge that it was not too healthy for him to always be in the company of adults. Plus he really wanted to have fun with kids of his age.

His maturity couple with his nightmares isolated him from kids of his age, though he was not a pariah he was not someone the other kids easily saw as someone normal, they knew he was different, just how different the didn't know but that sort of created an invisible wall between them.

Issei really tried to connect with other but with more and more of Happosai and Jack personalities integrating with him, he found it quite hard to really make friends who understood him.

Though he may not have made any true companions, Issei did have a lot of students over the years.

Issei had gotten Happosai ability to gauge a person's potential in martial arts and try as he might he just can't help but try to bring out said potential.

He had first started training them in the guise of games, then re-enactments of stories or imitating of superheroes or treasure hunting throughout the neighbourhood. Though many failed to show interest and drive for martial arts, they did develop great parkour skills.

The most noteworthy among them were Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Aika Kiryuu and Tomoe Meguri. It was ironic how the girls had the most potential in martial arts and how Issei had great time training them, though that may have been his inner Happosai speaking. He even complimented on training them in magic but soon discarded thought as he didn't want them to get entangle in any supernatural mess.

Due to him training the four girls in martial arts, Issei soon gain the title of a budding martial arts prodigy and a genius in the field. Many dojos tried to recruit him to increase their reputations but Issei soon dissuade them of that notion by thoroughly defeating not only their best students but also their masters. Though some just wanted to help Issei reach his potential and Issei liked them enough that he even help train some of the students, still none could come close to his skills even when holding back.

This somehow prompted the rise of martial arts in the city and soon became a prominent gathering point for many martial artists due to Issei's reputation as a growing Martial Arts prodigy. Some even said that it had become a version of Nerima from Ranma ½. And this happened when Issei was thirteen and just a month after his thirteenth birthday Issei was recognized one of the youngest grandmaster in Martial Arts, though it was mostly to ban him from legal competitions as he just outclassed many of his competitors in his age group.

Also interestingly when after his thirteenth birthday Issei had hit a growth spurt and seemed to have incorporated some of the vices of Happosai and Jack Rakan, namely their perverted behaviour. Though Issei could control it he grew to really appreciate the female form more. He also made no efforts to hide it and was very sincere in his appreciation.

This marked the beginning of a series of panty raids across the country. Issei Hyoudou no matter which universe it seems was destined to be a pervert.

By the age of fifteen Issei was both hated and respected for his behaviour. Hated for his perverted behaviour and respected due to his martial arts skills and his willingness to help others in the times of need. He also had the reputation for being the resident otaku expert.

He had already told his parents about his skills and magic by this time and though they did not know about the memories, they were happy about it and accepted it. He made quite a number of jewelleries for his mother and a magical smart phone and laptop for his father while helping him set an independent business.

It was hard for Issei to cope with such drastic changes in his life and also try not to be overwhelmed by the memories, but he endured and overcame and adapted to the changes that happen. His parents and his four students greatly help and he was really thankful and grateful for them.

Yet, even they could not have helped him if not for the unseen presence that always seem to guide Issei. Comforting him in his times of despair and protecting him from his nightmares. Issei never met that presence that always seem to protect him but he could not help but think of him as the great reptilian beast that towers over anything in existence, a symbol of power, a Dragon.

The presence always remained silent but Issei slowly was able to hear it, the first time he heard its voice it was not a sound or a voice of grate power, it was an earth shattering roar that demanded to be feared and worshiped from lesser beings. It was the first sound Issei had hear from the invisible being and it was not one meant to terrify him but to reassure him that it was there to protect him and those that seek to harm him would have to face the might of its power.

It was the only sound Issei had heard from the invisible presence yet Issei knew that it was watching and waiting, like a silent dragon that watched over it brood.

Then came Issei fifteenth birthday, one that was celebrated in a simple manner among friends and family. Issei received quite a lot of gifts for his birthday. A pocket watch from his parents, the set of Harry Potter books from Reya, some games from Aika probably an eroge knowing her, a replica of Roy Mustang's gloves form Tomoe, Issei had to stop himself from kissing her senseless seeing them and lastly a bunch of homemade cookies form Momo. It was really sweet of her. They were other gifts but for Issei those were the most prominent ones.

It was quite the party, no matter how small and short it was and Issei enjoyed it greatly. When Issei saw his present Issei did what he had not done in years since his eleventh birthday, use his ability on them. The ability had given him power, knowledge and nightmares and had changed him greatly so he was a little more than afraid of using it again. But seeing how his family and students had thrown the party Issei knew he could handle anything to come.

So he took the game and book series he had gotten and set them side by side and went through them, the first being the game Issei had gotten from Aika, Fate Stay/Night, he was a bit worried if he should use his ability on it but decided after to do so after searching the net, Issei had certainly not expected the game to have an anime nor a movies based of it.

Then there was the Harry Potter Book series got from Reya, he wouldn't have used the book series in any case but seeing that it was a gift from his student he decide to use it.

Thus he prepared to use his ability, normally he would just will it and the ability would activate but he decide that he would be a bit dramatic about it since it had been a long time he last used it. With an aria that would soon be his trademark catchphrase he began

"Reality is but a Fiction, Till proven Real."

The next morning he woke up Issei found out that he was in a Victorian styled mansion with blond platinum haired dressed in a medieval wizard robes.

**AN:- This was an idea that was going in my mind for a while and thus I said why not write it down. Now this is not a serious fic but a parody, so no need to take it seriously or complain for the lack of realism. Though saying that there is not much realism in the DxD universe so there's that.**

**Also most would think that Issei is OP but as in the one review that i got in my other fic The Boosted Gear is meant to be OP from the start, regardless of the wielders skills.**

**Also Issei skills are quite vague at this point as many might have noticed, this is deliberate and Issei full abilities would be shown later on as the story progresses.**

**Well hoped you like it and review, till next time see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life, New life.**

Issei blinked, seeing the unfamiliar ceiling. He was sure he was not dreaming nor reliving any memory of the characters he had gained traits of, seeing as he could control his body and move around at will.

Checking the mirror, Issei saw that he was now a boy again. More importantly an eight year old boy with blond platinum hair in a Victorian era style mansion, if the décor was anything to go by, this was certainly new to him.

"Master Draco" a squeaky voice said, making Issei move away from the mirror he was checking himself with, "you're awake I see." The speaker was a goblin like creature, with shrivelled appearance, long pointed nose and ears, and a frail body. It was the house elf, Homer, Issei's mind supplied.

"Yes Homer, I am awake. Thanks for pointing the obvious." Issei automatically replied. "I presume its time for breakfast?"

"Yes, master Draco. Your mother is waiting to join you for breakfast while sadly your father, Master Lucius won't be joining you for breakfast as he has business to attend too." Homer informed him.

Issei felt a spike of anger at the mention of his father not joining him for breakfast.

'Great, I not only hijacked someone's body, but their soul is still there somewhere deep inside.' Issei deducted seeing the strange situation before him. It seemed that this was a new aspect of his power. Now this was headache inducing.

"Inform mother I'll be down there in a moment, Homer." Issei ordered the elf and dismissed him. 'In the meanwhile let me see what I can find out.' Issei thought as he began to examine his body as he made his way down.

It seemed that from what he can gather from his host memories his name was Draco Malfoy, a well know antagonist of the Harry Potter franchise. 'Well it could have been worse. I could have ended up as Voldemort or even Dumbledore.' Issei thought as he thought over his situation.

He also found out that there was no second soul in his body, which was made Issei sigh in relief as he did not want to have a second passenger along for the ride, though he did found out that he had gained some traits of Draco along with his memories.

"Good Morning Draco." His mother or more specifically Draco's mother Narsissa Malfoy nee Black greeted him.

"Good Morning mother." Issei greeted, he really did not know what to feel about the woman before her as she was_ his mother_ and gave him the same feeling as his birth mother Haruhi Hyoudou gave.

He simply chose to go with the flow for now, setting his body on auto-pilot, for the duration of the breakfast and the following conversation as he tried to sort out what was going on and how was he going to adjust to it.

Issei knew that it was his powers that bought him here somehow and shoehorned him into Draco's body and gave him a new set of parents and 'friends' if his new memories were to go by, though it did seem that he had gotten some skills and knowledge out of it too.

That just left how he was going to deal with living as 'Draco Malfoy', for who knows how long.

'I just hope it's not too long.' Issei thought as he started missing his students and home.

"So Draco, remember your schedule for the day and be a good boy okay." His mother said as she prepared to leave for her meeting. It seemed that his new parents were not around much being quite important members of the society, shouldering a lot of duties and responsibilities, and leaving the little time for personal matters.

"Yes I will, mother." Issei replied, as he started to think about his schedule, he…had quite a lot of free time it seems. "Have a safe trip mother." Issei shouted as he saw his mother disappear in green flames from the family fireplace, the floo was quite the impressive piece of teleportation magic.

"I guess I better get ready for my magical lessons now." Issei said as he left the dining room and headed to his room to get dressed. He was looking forward to the new magical lessons and spells that he was going to be taught.

######################

The lesson, it turned out to be was more about traditions, customs and history than a lesson on magic. Sure Issei got to learn a new spell but sadly he did not learn any theory behind it.

While the lessons itself was boring, his fellow students were not.

The class consisted of only 6 students, namely, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Golye, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and him, Draco Malfoy. It was quite the odd group of students to be honest and it seemed that there was more of a political agenda to them being taught together than anything.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Golye were sons of two of his _father's _closest _friends_, more like subordinates if their behaviour was anything to go by and thus it was no surprise to see them here. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode likewise were in the same boat due to their mothers being close to his mother.

It was Daphne Greengrass that surprised him, because as far Draco's memories were concerned her family was not too close to his father, though her presence here might have been an indication to that changing soon.

'Great, politics' Issei grumbled under his breath, Jack and Happosai's memories did not have fond things to say about the vipers pit that was the political game. At least now Issei had an excuse to put use to the etiquettes and political lessons he got from Seth.

That did not mean Issei was looking forward to making grand sweeping political maneuverers anytime soon. Not that he had it in him. After all he was no King of Hell Chu.

Now whether it was by his father's mechanism or something else, Issei was now a part of the political game of this world. 'Not only is it my first day here and I have not done anything yet. I still managed to somehow got myself entangled in a political conspiracy.' Issei grumbled. 'Not bad I must say. It was a new record at least.'

Ignoring the possible implication of mingling with his classmates, Issei simply slugged through the class nodding from time to time to the teacher's inquiries and playing dumb for the most part, though Issei saw that his behaviour was surprising his classmates and tutor, even if they chose not to say anything on the matter.

Still Issei got curious and asked Greengrass when the class was over.

"Say Ms Greengrass," Issei said as he caught up to her before she left the premise, "why were the others staring at me during the lessons?" Issei asked.

The girl seemed surprised at his sudden question as he saw her eyes widen a bit, though she seemed to have quite the control over her emotions.

"Malfoy" Daphne said quite surprised that he was asking _her_ of all people, "why are you asking me that question?"

"Because you are the only one here since the others have already left." Issei pointed out, he was going to ask Crabbe and Golye but they seemingly disappeared from the premise 'Probably gone to visit that Candy Shop that was going to open today in Diagon Alley.' And well he did not know much about Parkinson and Bulstrode to approach them. At least with Greengrass he would be furthering their parents' agenda.

'And this is why I hate politics.'

"I can see that." Daphne deadpanned "What I don't see is your reason for approaching me, Malfoy?"

"Oh come on. Can't someone just go up and ask a simple question without being questioned about his motives." Issei said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes they can but you are a special case Malfoy." Daphne replied evenly.

"Point." Issei said sighing at her reply. "Still can you at least tell me why everyone were staring at me like that?"

"Well…" Daphne said hesitatingly "I don't know how to say this but…umm…you were quite out of character today."

"OOC? Really that's it?" Issei said adopting a shocked expression that letting out a breath of relief he said "Well if that is the case then I guess there is nothing to worry about."

"And why that might be?" Daphne asked sceptical of his claim.

"I was worried no one would pick up on the fact that I was acting strange, since I decided to be more sincere in my behaviour." Issei said, really he did not want to act like Draco at all, he was really, really, really bad at acting after all.

"Being more sincere?" Daphne repeated, not getting what he was saying.

"Why yes, I have decided that from here on out I am going to be more sincere at expressing myself." Issei stated "You can even guess that from my behaviour today."

"You seemed bored today because you were bored?" Daphne said not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes" Issei said huffing at how boring the lessons were "I have already memorised all the etiquettes and history we are being taught. In fact I reckon I can learn more if I plundered my family library for history books."

"Choice of words aside, you sound like quite the Ravenclaw Malfoy. Didn't you say that you were no frail crow? Not to mention that you behaviour is no befitting that of a Scion of a Noble house." Daphne said, now quite interested in the change Draco was displaying.

"First of all, Ravenclaw are frail mages who do not know what to do with the knowledge they have accumulated from reading so many books." Issei said, letting Draco's bias towards the four houses sip into his words. "Secondly, no one is around for now and we are eight year old children we can afford to be childish and not act like the perfect example of a stoic noble. Not to mention that not all nobles are incarnation of stoic nobility, some prefer the more wild and chivalrous noble approach to matters, 'People's Champions' as the say."

"True, true." Daphne admitted as that was what her father was mostly perceived as, "But most people have the impression of your family as great noble politicians, Malfoy."

"Ouch, and ouch." Issei said pretending to flinch at her words "Noble Politicians? My father's efforts to become a political juggernaut are going to have to be reworked a bit if that is the reputation he has garnered." Issei replied, not quite sure what he was going to do with that information.

"Some would say otherwise Malfoy."

"Well then they are not privy to my father's mechanisation. He intends to rule Britain from the shadows and for that he needs to be more subtle and no be in the limelight much, it paints a big target on his head especially with a reputation like that of a 'Noble Politician'."

"Some might say that your father harbours treasonous thoughts Malfoy."

"Only as treasonous as your average politician nothing more, and hey it's not treason if he does not go against the ruling government. He is very patriotic in fact he only wants the betterment of all of Britain. He just intends to dictate most of the government's policies and outlast them and command the next government that comes along all without being put into the seat as the head of the government. Too much paperwork, he says." Issei shrugged laying out his father's intentions.

"Some would still question such motives and ambitions Malfoy." Daphne pointed out.

"True, but as they say 'haters going to hate.' and honestly my father is already working hard to restore the new government and keep it working without letting it collapse at the seams with his colleagues, after the destruction that a certain Dark wizard with a strange title caused years ago. He just wants to see that the government and country he help restore does not go into the same chaos as it did years ago." Now here Issei was letting Draco's bias about his father get to him but well what he said was not completely wrong. Lucius simply wanted to be become a pseudo-ruler of Britain as his reward of restoring the war torn country and nothing more. Honest!

"And look we have walked all the way to your house too." Issei said as he realised that the two of them had somehow walked to the Greengrass Manor while they were talking. "Well it was a pleasure talking to you Ms Greengrass, may you have a pleasant day." Issei said bidding her goodbye.

"Umm…Goodbye Malfoy." Daphne said as she rushed inside, feeling quite embarrassed that she had being so engrossed in her conversation with the Malfoy Scion that she ignored her surroundings.

Watching the Greengrass heiress go, Issei let out a smile.

"Now it's still High Noon, maybe I should start practicing a bit." Issei said as he made plans for the rest of the day.

################################

Groaning and laying on the ground, with his body screaming in pain and all round sour, Issei had only one thought going over his mind.

"First…off…" Issei huffed "…condition my body for the more rigorous training regimes."

Issei had forgotten to take into account his new body or more specifically Draco Malfoy's untrained body, which did not have the same conditioning as his original body to withstand the extreme rigorous activities he was used to doing every day.

"And secondly, see if I can build another Diorama Sphere and create a new training resort." Issei huffed, as pain racked his body. He was going to be extremely sour the next few days.

At least he now had some goals he could work towards. Hogwarts was still quite far off for now.

It was going be tough living as the Malfoy Scion. But Issei was going to have to endure it.

"After all I still did not get to taste the cookies that Momo made for me, not to mention try out the gloves that Tomoe had got me, play the game Aika bought and…well I am living the book series that Reya gave me, so that's that."

"I miss home." Issei said as he headed back inside with his sore body, it really was going to be hard living as Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter franchise.

"I wonder what Harry is up to at this time."

#########################

"…and I thus claim Lordship of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Ancient and noble house of Slytherin, Ancient and Noble house of Griffindore, Ancient and Noble House of Black…"

A young boy said as he claimed Lordship of multiple Ancient and Noble houses, gaining their wealth and power and all their properties and magic, along with inheriting a lot of marriage contracts and gaining the responsibility of creating a harem so that the houses that he has claimed lordship of do not end with him.

The boy of eight years old, also somehow had a body with eight abs and a very large package to boot too, along with a powerful magical core, multiple magical items of great power and the three Deadly Hallows making him the 'Master of Death'. He was extremely well off now politically and financially too, even if he had been nobody just yesterday.

The boy was none other than Harry Potter or now as he was Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-who-Lived' and 'The-Boy-With-Too-Many-Titles-to-Name'. He really should get those titles checked out.

"And now I will exact my revenge on all those who were responsible for making me see hell." Harry laughed, making all present in the chamber smile at his charming laughter, though to be honest it was a bit evil too. But hey, evil has its charm I guess, with how so many villains keep mesmerising others with their laughter.

Well it seems that he was going to be well off now only if-

"And first I will start with the Malfoys."

-only he does not provoke the sleeping dragon.

Damn, Fates, you really hate the poor boy don't you. What did he do to your to deserve such cruel fate of facing a dragon? He was just on the path of becoming Super powerful wizard with a formidable political and financial power and had a future with a harem of sexy witches in his arm, all the while making a mockery of his enemies and humiliating them in the worst of ways, like amking them breeding stocks regardless of their gender.

Now he has to face a Broken Idiotic Dragon with bullshit powers and an expansive knowledge on bullshit magic and martial arts.

Can't you let the boy have it easy for once, huh Fates?

"**NO!"**

Okay, then well Potter, I wish you luck. Try not to get killed by the author's pet will you.

################################

**AN: DONE, a short one but well I wrote a chapter for this one after soooo long. I honestly had forgotten it existed until I was just reading some of the reviews on my other fics and came across this one.**

**And like I said in the first chapter this is a Parody and like it says on the description it follows your usual HP-FANNON Timeline with clichés. And I am not ashamed to have broken that poor 4****th**** wall.**

**I simply want to see what a Mary Sue Character can do against a Broken-as-HELL Character like Issei in this fic. Quite the premise for insane hijinks and harem antics on both ends.**

**Leave your thoughts on the chapter and give me your reviews on the matter.**


End file.
